Sun and Glasses
by Stabilipoison
Summary: Jihoon menemukan seorang laki-laki di lorong kampus. Siapakah laki-laki itu? Wanna one fanfiction Enjoy Nielwink maybi Or Double pink sausages unit?
1. Chapter 1 - First Meet?

Seorang laki-laki berjalan di sebuah lorong menatap masa-masa lalunya ke arah sebuah ruangan kaca yang pudar terkena cahaya

'maaf anda mencari siapa?'

Laki-laki itu tersenyum halus

'Tidak, aku hanya melihat-lihat'

OoO

Aku, Park Jihoon, 19 tahun. Hari ini hari pertama aku menginjakkan kakiku di kampus. Bertemu teman-teman baru kurasa akan menyenangkan. Aku jadi sedikit tidak sabar.

Aku telah mempersiapkan semuanya. Baju baru, sepatu yang baru dan tentu saja mengilap, berserta potongan rambut baru yang kurasa sangat cocok dengan diriku. Aku tidak sabar menemukan seseorang yang manis, dan mau mengisi hari-hari ku di kampus ini tidak sabar ingin menjalin cinta, dan tentu saja memulai fase hidup yang baru. Aku tidak sabar.

"para mahasiswa baru mohon masuk ke dalam aula untuk mendengarkan sambutan."

Samar-samar aku mendengarkan suara yang memanggilku masuk ke dalam aula. Ya aku siap untuk ke sana, menjadi mahasiswa di sini. Kau tahu? Aku sangat senang hari ini.

Aku berlari menuju aula dan mengambil barisan yang cukup strategis. Tidak terlalu ada di depan namun juga tidak terlalu di belakang. Mataku berusaha menjangkau seluruh aula, tidak kusadari mulutku terbuka lebar sejak tadi. Aku begitu mengagumi universitas ini. Sungguh hebat sebenarnya aku bisa I di terima disini.

"hoi."

"eh? Iya?" jawabku pada seseorang di belakangku yang tiba-tiba memanggilku. Ia tersenyum dengan giginya yang agak khas. Wajahnya terlihat tidak terlalu bersahabat, namun saat ini ia sedang tersenyum sambil memegang pundakku.

"boleh kita kenalan dulu? Aku woojin. Park Woojin. Hehe."

Tanpa malu-malu ia menyebutkan namanya sambil tersenyum jahil. Gigi gingsulnya mencuat dari antara gusi membuatnya semakin terlihat lucu.

"ah iya, aku Jihoon. Park Jihoon. Salam kenal"

Jawabku menyambut tangannya yang sedari tadi diulurkan kepadaku. Sambil aku membalas senyumnya dengan manis. Ia kembali tersenyum sambil menggenggam tanganku erat

"semoga kita bisa berteman dengan baik"

OoO

Aku masih berada di kampus ditemani Woojin. Menatap keindahan bangunan universitas yang katanya sudah sangat tua ini. Ornamennya masih baik dan terjaga. Woojin sangat baik sekali. Sepertinya akan menyenangkan bersahabat dengannya.

"hey, bukankan universitas ini keren sekali? Wah lihat disana"

Woojin melingkarkan tangannua di bahuku lalu menunjuk sebuah ruangan kaca. Ruangan itu memiliki kaca bening dengan sedikit dihiasi kaca berwarna pada ujung-ujungnya menambah estetika dari ruangan tersebut apabila sinar langsung matahari menyinarinya. Didalamnya terdapat beberapa barang yang terlihat antik namun masih sangat baik. Aku mendekat ke arah ruangan tersebut, menempelkan tanganku di kacanya dan menatap beberapa benda yang terpajang baik.

"wah keren sekali. Benar buka—"

Pembicaraanku terpotong melihat yang ada disebelahku bukanlah woojin. Namun seorang laki-laki yang tidak kukenal berdiri disampingku. Posturnya tegak dengan kaki yang panjang dan kemeja kotak-kotak, tangan sebelah kanannya bertengger di dalam kantungnya. Ia diam menatap ruang kaca itu. Terlihat sendu.

"ah maaf kak".

Dari penampilannya dia sepertinya kakak tingkat di universitas hm mungkin sekitar 2 atau 3 tahun lebih tua dariku. Ia bersandar pada tembok di belakangnya sambil menatap ruangan itu. Tatapannya sendu namun misterius. Ia masih belum menanggapi permintaan maafku.

"permisi"

Tiba-tiba laki-laki itu mengucapkan sepatah kata lalu pergi tanpa melihat ke arahku. Apakah dia berbicara denganku?

Sebuah tangan terantuk di bahuku dengan keras hingga aku setengah merunduk. Aku menoleh ke arah belakang, memastikan.

"Kau darimana saja?" tanyaku pada woojin yang baru saja kembali.

"dari sana hehe. Maaf aku meninggalkanmu. Kau sendiri tidak sadar aku kesana?"

Woojin menunjuk ke arah lorong dimana laki-laki itu pergi.

"ah mari pulang sudah mulai sore. Besok kita masih bisa ke sini kan?"

ajakku melihat langit yang perlahan berubah oranye.

OoO

Pagi ini matahari benar-benar menyeret mataku untuk terbuka. Aku masih menggeliat di kasurku sambil memeluk bantal guling yang empuk.

Aroma sup ayam dari dapur menggelitik hidungku, namun aku lebih memilih kasur dan bantalku.

Sampai akhirnya aku memilih bangun setelah bergeliat lama di kasur. Ternyata hari keduaku jadi mahasiswa tidak terlalu menyenangkan. Liburan telah membiasakan tubuhku bangun siang. Sekarang aku harus kembali pada rutinitas, ya bangun pagi.

"Ibu, aku berangkat"

OoO

Pagi ini matahari terlalu cerah untukku, sesekali aku meletakkan tanganku di dahi untuk melindungi sinar matahari dari mataku.

"Hei, pagi!"

Seseorang memelukku dari belakang, suara yang cukup familiar

"oh hei, pagi"

Senyumku membalas ucapan selamat pagi dari Woojin. Ia terlihat bersemangat. Aku juga bersemangat, namun bukan hari ini.

Kami berjalan menuju kelas. Sambil aku mengumpulkan nyawaku, aku mendengarkan Woojin berceloteh tentang harinya kemarin sepulang kuliah. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum sambil sesekali menanggapi cerita Woojin yang sangat seru. Tidak lupa Woojin menceritakan beberapa perempuan di kampus ini yang menarik hatinya. Ah, cepat sekali matamu melihat woojin. Aku saja masih belum menemukannya.

Kami melewati lorong itu, tempat dimana ruangan kaca itu ada. Entah aku seperti tersedot ke dalamnya.

"Eh kau mau kemana?"

"Kau duluan saja ke kelas aku mau kesana sebentar." Ujarku menyuruh Woojin ke kelas terlebih dahulu.

Woojin menatapku bingung, namun dia menghargai privasiku. Ia menonjokku pelan lalu pergi sambil melambaikan tangan. Perlahan aku menjauhi tempat dimana aku berdiri dan menuju lorong itu.

Aku berjalan disana dengan hati-hati seolah olah ada orang disana sambil menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Aku sampai di depan ruangan kaca itu. Aku berdiri di depannya sambil memegang ransel dan menatapnya kosong. Aku merasa tersedot dalam ruangan kaca itu.

"Kau sepertinya tertarik dengan ruangan ini"

Aku terkejut, menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Suara dari arah telinga kiriku. Agak berat sedikit serak. Ya suara laki-laki.

"ah tidak, saya hanya melihat-lihat"

Laki-laki disebelahku lalu tersenyum, namun senyum itu memperlihatkan kesedihannya. Ia tertunduk menatap lantai. Orang yang sama pada posisi yang sama dengan ekspresi sendu yang sama. Aku tidak berani bertanya apapun padanya karena ia sepertinya lebih tua dariku.

"Ah, jawaban yang sangat sederhana. Jangan bohong kau pasti tertarik dengan isi di dalamnya"

Ia tersenyum lagi. Kedua matanya perlahan hilang dengan senyumnya yang lebar. Ah orang ini terasa sangat hangat

Aku masi terdiam menatap orang ini. Begitu misterius, namun aku benar-benar tertarik mengenalnya. Apa yang membuat dia ada disini juga?

"Kau pasti mahasiswa baru? Benar?"

"I-iya kak." Ujarku agak takut menanggapinya

"ah kau masi sangat malu-malu"

Ia tersenyum lalu meletakkan tangannya yang besar di kepalaku sambil perlahan mengacak rambutku dengan hati-hati. Tidak sadar aku memejamkan sebelah mataku saat dia mengacak rambutku yang telah kutata tadi pagi.

"Aku rasa aku memang lebih tua darimu. Namaku Daniel."

00000000000000000000000000000000

Halo saia pindah fandom

Ya agak kaget memang tapi saya sudah tidak berkecimpung di dunia BBB lagi hihi

Halo buat para reader yang baru kenal

Bias saya di wanna one sebenernya jisung tapi

Ya saya juga suka daniel sama jihoon

Maaf juga kalau pembatas antar scene atau apalah itu pake OoO bikes entah why gabisa dipakein tanda baca apa apa -_- maaf kalau agak kurang nyaman

Maaf kalau agak agak random dan gajelas ff ini mohon dinikmati aja y

Maaf agak agak ooc, bahasanya gajelas atau ya gimana salahnya maafin aja ya

Sayang kalian semua 3


	2. Chapter 2 - What? Why?

"Aku Daniel."

OoO

Aku menyambut uluran tangan lelaki itu. Namanya Daniel, jadi aku harus memanggilnya siapa? Kak Daniel? Daniel? Hmm ini sulit

"salam kenal kak, saya Jihoon. Park Jihoon"

Ia tersenyum mendengarku membalas perkenalannya dengan baik. Dua gigi serinya yang seperti kelinci mencuat keluar. Tangan kanannya mengusap pelan rambutku "ah kau lucu sekali."

Tangannya yang besar terasa dingin, ia tersenyum, namun di matanya terdapat sesuatu yang misterius. Aku tidak merasakan kehangatan disana. Perlahan aku menyentuh tangannya yang mengusap kepalaku dan membawanya turun dari kepalaku.

"ah maaf kak, saya sudah terlambat. Permisi sebelumnya"

"hm iya sudah jamnya kau masuk. Segeralah nanti kamu terlambat."

Ia membalikkan badanku dan mendorong pelan pundakku menyuruh aku segera pergi.

"Selesai kelas, kalau sempat kesinilah"

OoO

Dengan malas aku menuju ruang kelasku. Mencarinya cukup sulit di universitas sebesar ini. Setelah menemukan kelas, aku segera mencari tempat duduk. Mencari tempat sestrategis mungkin.

Woojin terlihat sudah akrab dengan beberapa mahasiswi disana. Ia terlihat asik bercanda dan memamerkan lelucon-leluconnya. Aku masih menatapnya dari kejauhan. Malas ikut berbincang disana.

Seorang mahasiswa masuk ke dalam kelas. Ia menggunakan hoodie abu-abu yang menutupi seluruh kepalanya. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana. Saat ia menoleh ke arah kelas, semua mahasiswa di kelas menatapnya. Wajahnya teduh dengan rambut hitam yang lembut serta bentuk wajah yang tegas, pipi sebelah kanannya terdapat 3 buah bintang yang membentuk rasi segitiga.

Ia memilih duduk di kursi paling belakang yang tidak terjamah siapapun. Wajahnya lesu, namun tetap menyiratkan harapan. Setelah mendapatkan kursi ia segera mengambil ipod dan menyumpal telinganya dengan earphones. Ia menopang wajahnya dengan satu tangan lalu menatap lurus ke arah luar.

"Hoi!"

Aku menoleh ke sumber suara. Aku sudah tahu sebenarnya siapa yang bersuara.

"Hmm?"

"Kau dari mana saja hah?"

"Aku disini sejak tadi." Jawabku datar

"Kau pasti bertemu seseorang di lorong tadi kan? Ada kakak tingkat yang kau sukai jangan-jangan. Hm Jihoonku sudah besar ya"

Woojin menatapku sambil menguyel pipiku dengan kedua tangannya. Aku agak risih. Namun aku malas menyuruhnya diam. Jadi aku biarkan dia meremas pipiku sampai dia puas.

OoO

"kau lihat orang itu?"

"siapa?"

"seseorang yang duduk di pojok kelas. Dia terlihat bukan seangkatan kita. Menurut gosip yang kudengar dari teman-teman, dia itu harusnya lulus tahun ini. Entah kenapa dia menunda kelulusannya."

Aku menatap Woojin. Merasa tertarik dengan ceritanya. Namun aku berpura-pura

"itu bukan urusan kita. Tidak usah mencampuri urusannya."

"aku tidak mencampuri urusannya. Aku hanya memberitahumu apa saja yang kudengar." Jawab woojin terlihat kesal dengan tanggapanku.

Maaf Woojin, aku tertarik mendengarnya namun lebih baik tidak usah diperpanjang.

Woojin meninggalkanku pulang duluan. Katanya ia harus pulang ke rumah lebih awal hari ini. Jadi dia pamit padaku dan langsung meninggalkanku.

Aku juga harus pulang

Ah sebentar...

Aku melupakan sesuatu

'Selesai kelas, kalau sempat kesinilah'

Ah aku melupakan Daniel. Aku telah mengiyakannya. Ini sudah sangat sore. Ya mungkin saja dia sudah pulang. Tapi bagaimana kalau belum?

Akhirnya aku pergi ke sana mencari Daniel. Dan memenuhi janjiku.

Aku sampai di lorong tempat aku berjanji. Menatap sekelilingnya. Mencari Daniel. Namun aku tidak menemukan siapapun disana. Lorong itu kosong tanpa manusia. Kalaupun ada manusia itu pasti aku.

Ya sudah kuduga dia sudah kembali-

"Ah kau datang juga. Aku menunggumu sejak tadi."

Sumber suara itu membuatku berbalik badan mencari sumbernya. Daniel tepat berada di belakangku tersenyum tangan kirinya bersembunyi di balik kantung. Wajahnya terlihat bersinar terkena semburat cahayanya oranye, badannya tinggi dengan bahu yang lebar semakin membuatnya terlihat proporsional. Aku seperti kentang sekarang.

"Ah maafkan aku tadi ada kelas sampai sore. Kukira kamu sudah pulang."

"oh belum, aku menunggumu karena kau berjanji padaku." Senyum daniel sambil perlahan mengacak rambutku.

"Kau lucu. Aku belum pernah bertemu orang sepertimu."

Daniel berdiri di depanku, masih memperlihatkan senyumnya. Seperti ada yang aneh, ia terlihat sepi dan senyumnya terasa hambar.

"Ya kalau begitu. Mari kita berteman."

OoO

Aku masih di lorong itu, bersama daniel. Hari semakin sore. Kami duduk di lantai. Menceritakan kisah masing-masing. Kurasa Daniel cukup menyenangkan untuk seorang teman. Ia mendengarkan dengan baik dan menceritakan suatu hal yang juga membuatku tertarik.

"ah aku merindukan seseorang." Daniel memejamkan matanya sambil menghela napas panjang lalu bersandar pada tembok di belakangnya.

Aku menatapnya perlahan. Merindukan siapa? Hmmmmm

"siapa yang kau rindukan?"

"Seseorang, dia sahabat baikku. Namun, sejak kejadian itu ia tidak pernah berbicara padaku lagi."

Matanya terlihat sedih saat mengatakan itu. Aku hanya bisa diam. Menatapnya seperti ini sebenarnya cukup membuat hatiku terluka. Siapa sebenarnya orang yang dimaksud?

Setelah kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Daniel, kami menjadi diam. Bisu seribu bahasa dan hanya duduk di dalam gelapnya lorong malam. Aku menatap Daniel yang diam memandang sesuatu yang tidak jelas.

"Ia juga berjanji padaku untuk datang ke sini. Namun, aku belum melihatnya hingga hari ini."

Aku menatapnya perlahan. Ia tersenyum sambil mengatakan itu tapi hatinya pedih. Aku tahu itu aku tahu.

"Tidak apa kau masih punya aku."

Hei bagaimana aku bisa mengatakan itu. Apa yang keluar dari mulutku? Danielpun seperti bingung. Ia menatapku dan tetap diam seperti sedang menganalisis perkataanku tadi. Ah aku rasa aku baru mengatakan hal bodoh

"ah. Sudah malam, ayo kembali. Ibuku mencariku nanti." Ujarku sambil perlahan bangun dari posisi dudukku.

Tidak terasa sudah malam. Bagaimana ini? Pasti ibu sangat khawatir. Ya aku akan pulang sekarang

"Aku harus pul—"

Tangan itu melingkar di badanku. Tangan itu dingin. Melingkar di sepanjang badanku, mengikatku untuk tidak pergi. Daniel memelukku dari belakang.

Setiap sentuhannya terasa dingin. Aku terdiam disana membiarkan Daniel memelukku. Perlahan ia meletakkan dagunya di bahuku. Nafasnya terasa dingin di leherku. Mengapa ia sedingin ini? Dan aku masi diam menunggu dia mengatakan sesuatu.

Ia masih diam bersandar dipundakku sambil memelukku dari belakang. Wajah daniel ditenggelamkan ke pundakku sambil ia terus melingkarkan tangannya di diriku. Dingin tubuhnya perlahan berpindah ke arahku.

"Eng--, kau ding—"

"Jangan pergi. Aku membutuhkanmu."

"Ayolah kita bisa bertemu lagi besok." Jawabku mengelus lembut tangan daniel sekaligus menghangatkannya.

"kau berjanji akan datang?"

Aku menganggukan kepalaku tanda aku mengiyakan.

OoO

Ya dia aneh

Tangannya dingin sekali. Seluruh tubuhnya mungkin dingin.

Tapi senyumnya hangat, lebih hangat daripada matahari pagi hari dan telur rebus buatan ibuku.

"Permisi, boleh saya duduk disini?"

Aku menoleh ke sumber suara itu. Ah laki-laki rasi bintang segitiga itu lagi. Mengapa ia memilih duduk di sebelahku?

"ya silahkan."

Ia tersenyum perlahan. Senyum yang sama seperti senyum Daniel. Senyum hambar yang sama. Ia duduk dan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke tempat lain.

Aku menatapnya penuh pertanyaan. Ah buat apa aku mempertanyakan dia. Aku tidak mau peduli dengan hal-hal tidak penting ini.

Aku kembali pada duniaku. Mengambil handphoneku. Ada pesan masuk. Dari Woojin

' _aku titip absen ya'_

Baru saja perkuliahan di mulai. Sudah mulai bolos saja. Dasar.

Aku mengambil buku tulis dan pulpenku mempersiapkan kelas dan segalanya dengan baik. Diam-diam aku menatap ke arah laki-laki rasi segitiga itu. Memperhatikan segala fitur wajahnya dari dekat.

Iya menatap ke arah jendela dengan tatapan yang kosong. Telinganya masih tersumbat earphone putih yang mulai menguning. Wajahnya memiliki gestur yang tegas.

Tangannya memiliki jemari yang cukup panjang dengan pergelangan yang cukup kuat. Tergantung sebuah gelang hitam disana.

"Halo? Ada perlu apa denganku?"

Kalimat itu membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Ah maaf. Saya sedang melihat langitnya."

Laki-laki rasi segitiga itu menciduk ku memperhatikannya lama. Aku segera mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah jendela yang ditatapnya. Maaf aku tidak sengaja memperhatikanmu.

"Lain kali tolong lebih sopan. Kau mahasiswa baru kan?"

Ia menaikkan setengah bibirnya menunjukkan ketidaksukaannya terhadap pandanganku. Apa salahku memandangnya?

Sensitif sekali orang ini. Pantas ia tidak punya teman.

OoO

Setelah kelas selesai. Sesuai janjiku, aku akan bertemu dengan Daniel di lorong itu.

Aneh sekali. Ia selalu sendiri di sana. Mengapa ia tidak menghabiskan waktu dengan teman-temannya? Atau sekedar bermain, mengerjakan tugas dengan teman-temannya? Aku bingung.

Aku setengah berlari ke arah lorong. Dari kejauhan aku melihat Daniel sedang bersandar di tembok. Melihat ruang kaca itu lagi dengan sendu. Ah aku akan terbiasa dengan ini semua.

"Hei. Maaf aku agak terlambat."

Daniel masih diam menatap ruangan kaca itu. Ia sepertinya tidak menyadari kehadiranku.

"Hei."

Tanganku melambai di depan wajahnya untuk menunjukkan aku ada disana.

"Oh. Kau sudah datang. Selamat sore"

Dia terlihat terkejut dengan kehadiranku namun keterkejutan itu berganti dengan senyum manis seketika. Ia segera merangkulku.

Kami seperti biasa duduk di bawah. Aku menceritakan berbagai kehidupanku di kampus maupun di rumah. Biasanya Daniel juga menceritakan segalanya. Ia banyak berbicara. Ia sangat suka kalau aku membicarakan tentang ibuku dan segala perjuanganku untuk bisa masuk universitas ini.

"Ah aku merindukan semuanya"

Aku menatap Daniel lalu tersenyum. Handphoneku Tiba-tiba berbunyi. Aku segera mengeceknya.

Ah hanya pesan dari Woojin

' _Hey! Aku membelikan kau sesuatu. Kau sudah mengabsenkan ku kan?'_

Ah dasar orang ini. Aku membalasnya sambil tersenyum.

"siapa dia?"

"temanku. Woojin. Dia baik sekali dan baru saja—"

"Berhenti. Aku tidak ingin mendengarnya"

Tatapan Daniel berubah menjadi lebih dingin dari malam ini. Ia terlihat marah. Tapi kenapa?

"Ada apa?" tanyaku agak kebingungan.

"Jauhi dia."

OoOoOoO

Wowowoowowowoowowowoowowowoowowowowowowowowowowoowowowowowoowowowowowowoowo

Ini fenfict apaan si

Maaf kalau emang agak gajelas saya sadar saya tau saya mengerti

Tolong tapi diterima aja dulu y mohon kritikan dan sarannya gaes

Mohon maaf kalau ada kesalahan kesalahan yang terjadi

Hope u like it bruh

Disclaimer: YMC, Wanna one


	3. Chapter 3 - Who is Seongwoo?

"Jauhi dia."

OoO

Aku menoleh ke arah Daniel agak terkejut dengan perkataannya.

"ah… kenapa?"

Daniel diam lalu menatap ruang kaca di depan kami. Tidak menjawab apapun.

"Hei, jawab aku. Mengapa aku tidak boleh berteman dengan Woojin?"

Daniel tiba-tiba menoleh ke arahku perlahan lalu menatapku bingung.

"hm? Kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

Aku linglung menatap Daniel yang juga bingung. Dia ini kenapa sih?

"Ah bukan apa-apa"

OoO

Aku duduk di perpustakaan.

Sendirian

Menanti Woojin yang katanya mau mengerjakan tugas denganku. Tapi sudah 30 menit Ia belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda keberadaan. Akupun mulai bosan. Aku mulai berjalan meninggalkan kursiku dan melihat-lihat isi perpustakaan.

Ini perpustakaan lejen

Terlihat sekali bangunan yang antik dan properti dari perpustakaan ini semua terlihat antik. Aku rasa aku suka tempat ini.

Rak demi rak buku kususuri sambil melihat apa saja yang menarik dari perpustakaan ini.

Kutarik sebuah buku dengan sampul merah marun dengan perlahan. Sebuah tangan mendahului tanganku mengambil buku merah marun itu. Aku menoleh ke arah pemilik tangan itu. Laki-laki rasi segitiga itu lagi.

"Permisi" katanya sambil mengambil buku itu dengan cepat.

"ah maaf saya menemukannya duluan."

"hmm?"

Dia menatapku perlahan agak sedikit terkejut dengan perkataanku. Akupun terkejut dengan perkataanku sendiri.

Yaampun.

Aku terdiam menunduk. Agak bingung sebenarnya harus berbuat apa. Bodoh sekali aku mengatakan ini.

"ambillah aku tidak berminat juga membaca ini."

Dia langsung memberikan buku merah itu kepadaku. Aku terdiam sambil buku itu. Setelah itu ia langsung membalikkan badannya perlahan meninggalkanku.

Aku merasa bersalah.

OoO

Aku duduk di tempat aku menunggu Woojin. Masi memegang buku merah marun itu. Sambil termenung di depannya.

"Hoi sudah lama?"

Sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku segera menoleh ke sumber suara itu. Woojin. Park Woojin disini.

"aku sudah menikah dan punya 3 anak dan kau baru muncul. Sungguh keterlaluan"

Jawabku sekenanya sambil sedikit memajukan bibirku berlagak seperti bebek. Woojin melihatku langsung mengacak perlahan rambutku lalu tertawa dengan keras. Fokus woojin berubah, ia melihat ke arah buku merah marun yang kuletakkan di depan mejaku. Mengambilnya perlahan dan membukanya.

"Buku apa yang kau ambil?"

"entah"

Woojin membukanya perlahan sebuah kertas jatuh ke bawah

Woojin mengambilnya membuka selembar kertas itu

"hm apa ini?"

Woojin segera mengambil tempat disebelahku dan membuka kertas itu

"bacalah"

' _setiap hari rasanya sepi_ _Aku terus menunggumu_ _Menunggu_ _Menunggu_ _Sampai akhirnya_ _Kamu tidak datang'_

Aku menatap woojin dengan bingung. Ini puisi? Dari siapa? Untuk siapa? Dan mengapa?

Buku apa ini?

OoO

Aku menunggu di lorong seperti biasa. Aku menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari Daniel yang biasanya telah ada di sini.

Aku duduk di lantai bersandar pada tembok di belakangku. Menatap ke arah ruangan kaca tersebut.

Perlahan-lahan aku mengantuk, aku berencana bersandar lalu memejamkan mata sebentar.

"hey, hey"

Aku membuka mataku perlahan menatap sekelilingku. Ada daniel di sebelahku tersenyum. Tangan satunya memegang pundakku, sepertinya tangan itulah yang mengguncangku untuk bangun.

"kau baik-baik saja?"

"ah? Kau berbicara padaku?" tanyaku sekenanya seperti orang baru bangun pada umumnya aku masih mengumpulkan nyawaku

Daniel tertawa pelan melihatku linglung, ia mengusap kepalaku lalu mencubit pelan pipiku

"pulanglah sudah malam"

Katanya sambil tersenyum. Melihatku dengan lirih. Matanya menunjukkan ia kesepian.

Sangat kesepian

"kau juga pulanglah"

"tidak, aku tidak bisa"

OoO

 _Seorang laki-laki duduk di kursi panjang berwarna putih. Mengeluarkan roti dari kantung belanjaannya memakannya lalu terdiam menatap langit yang sudah mulai gelap._ _"Roti lagi?"_ _Seorang laki-laki duduk di sebelahnya memberikan sebuah kantung plastik putih._ _"makanlah." Senyumnya sambil memaksa laki-laki pemakan roti itu mengambilnya._ _Laki-laki itu menolak pemberian orang itu dengan halus._ _"seongwoo-hyung, kau harus makan."_ _"tidak, aku sudah punya roti. Kau Makanlah." Orang dengan nama Seong woo itu tersenyum lirih sambil menepis pelan makanan yang diberikan orang sebelahnya._ _Lelaki disebelahnya menatap Seong woo. Seong woo terlihat rapuh, kedinginan sambil menggigit rotinya._ _Lelaki disebelahnya melepas syal yang digunakannya lalu melingkarkannya di leher Seong woo_ _"jangan takut. Ada aku disini"_

OoO

Aku duduk di bangku taman. Keren sekali melihat kampusku dari sini. Terlihat besar dan megah sekali. Wah makin bangga aku berkuliah disini.

Aku meregangkan kakiku sambil menarik nafas dalam dalam

Ah segaaaar

Kuambil segera tasku dan kubuka. Kuambil buku merah marun yang kutemukan di perpustakaan. Ya, akhirnya aku meminjamnya.

Bukan buku yang menarik menurutku. Ini semacam buku pustaka penunjang kuliah yang sepertinya ada di bagian daftar pustaka. Tetapi terdapat sesuatu yang menarik hatiku.

Bukan isi buku tersebut. Tapi pesan yang diselipkan dalam buku tersebut.

 _'Seong woo hyung. Kau pasti bisa'_ _'Aku menunggumu. Aku pasti datang membawa sebuket bunga yang besar'_ _'Seong woo hyung telah berjanji padaku kan? Ayo semangat_!'

Siapa Seong woo? Mengapa ada banyak pesan untuk orang itu? Aku ingin tahu siapa yang disebut sebut di pesan ini.

"itu aku."

Laki-laki dengan rasi segitiga itu lagi. Dia berdiri di depanku. Seolah-olah membaca pikiranku.

"Seong Woo. Itu namaku. Ong Seong Woo"

Aku menatap dia perlahan. Sebenarnya aku tidak berani menatap matanya langsung.

"Aku mencari buku itu kemana-mana. Ibu perpustakaan bilang ada mahasiswa dengan nama Park Jihoon yang meminjam buku ini"

Laki-laki rasi segitiga yang katanya bernama Seong woo itu menunjuk buku merah marun yang kupinjam.

"ah iya, maaf saya Park Jihoon"

"iya iya aku tahu. Sini kembalikan buku itu"

Orang ini tidak sopan sekali ya. Hanya karena dia mahasiswa tingkat atas dia seenaknya sendiri.

"maaf tapi saya duluan yang meminjam"

Jawabku memberanikan diri membela keadilan yang harus kutegakkan. Junior tidak boleh kalah hanya karena orang ini duluan menginjakkan kakinya di universitas ini. Tidak! Tidak akan!

Seong woo menatapku dengan kesal. Terlihat ia ingin melakukan sesuatu tetapi dia sendiri bingung. Ia menatapku dengan lambat dan lirih melihatku perlahan sambil menelusuri semua garis tubuhku.

"Kau kecil juga"

Sebuah hal tidak penting namun aku cukup kesal mendengarnya. Aku menatapnya balik dengan ekspresi wajah yang dibuat seperti menantang. Seong woo menatapku balik, lalu tiba-tiba tertawa

"kau lucu. Menggemaskan sekali. Hahahahhahahahahahhahaha"

Seong woo tertawa dengan lepas lalu mengambil tempat di sebelahku. Perlahan tawanya hilang. Berganti dengan tatapan sendu menatap ke arah langit.

"Ah aku ingin semua ini cepat selesai."

Aku menatapnya bimbang sambil memeluk buku merah marun itu. Aku menatap samping wajahnya. Ia terlihat sangat tampan sekalipun dari samping.

"maaf, Seong woo-hyung pesan yang ada di buku ini—"

"Ah aku harus pergi."

Seong woo memotong ucapanku. Lalu berdiri menatapku "bawa dulu bukunya. Besok ku ambil."

"Buku apa ini hyung?"

"buku bahan skripsiku. Aku harus lulus tahun ini."

OoO

Aku berlari menuju lorong dimana aku dan daniel biasanya bertemu, sambil membawa buku merah marun yang ku bawa kemana-mana.

"ah maaf aku terlambat, ada senior yang menggangguku. Dia bilang aku kecil"

Daniel melihatku perlahan tertawa. Matanya bagai hilang ditelan tawanya yang terbahak-bahak

"kau memang lucu dan hmmmm imut ahahahaha"

Tawa daniel terlihat puas. Aku mulai memanyunkan bibirku. Sial kau daniel. Akan kubalas kau. "aku tidak suka dibilang imut. Aku ini laki-laki. Aku tidak imut"

Ya aku laki-laki jangan katakan aku imut. Pujian itu hanya untuk anak perempuan. Ah mood ku benar-benar rusak sekarang.

Daniel masih melihatku dengan setengah matanya yang terbuka karena sikap penolakanku terhadap pujian 'imut'. Ia lalu tersenyum dan melihatku.

"ya kau sangat laki-laki kok"

Perlahan matanya beralih pandang ke arah sesuatu yang kubawa bawa sejak tadi. Ya buku merah marun itu. Daniel terlihat sangat mengenal buku itu. Matanya cukup terbelalak melihatku memegangnya. Ia terus memperhatikan buku yang kupegang.

"Ah…. Daniel?"

Daniel tidak menjawabku. Ia diam, matanya terus melihat ke arah buku yang kubawa. Perlahan daniel mundur menjauhiku. Matanya seperti ketakutan. Ia tidak berkata banyak, yang kutahu ia takut dengan buku yang kupegang. Tapi kenapa? Apa hubungannya dia dengan buku ini?

"kau tahu buku ini?"

"tidak. Jangan. Aku tidak pernah tahu."

OoO

Aku kembali ke perpustakaan untuk mengembalikan buku merah marun itu. Ya aku telah membaca beberapa tulisan disana.

Beberapa ditandai dengan post it. Beberapa merupakan pesan. Dan kurasa pesan itu dituliskan seseorang untuk seongwoo hyung. Aku belum tahu siapa orang itu. Tapi melihat dari ekspresi daniel terhadap buku ini. Aku yakin mereka ada hubungan.

Ah menyusahkan, mengapa aku harus memikirkan hal-hal kurang penting itu.

Lebih baik aku tidur

Tapi aku tidak bisa tidur

AAAAAAAAARGHHHHHHH!

Kubuka buku itu dan kubaca satu persatu pesan yang ada.

' _aku disini'_ _'aku menunggumu di lorong itu:_ _'mengapa kau tidak datang?'_ _'tolong aku membutuhkanmu, seongwoo-hyung'_

Pesan-pesan singkat yang seketika membuatku merinding. Siapa yang menuliskan ini?

Ini apakah………..

Ah tidak mungkin. Sudah aku tidur saja

Aku mendengar jendela ku diketuk. Ada apa malam-malam seperti ini mengganggu. Hadeh aku ingin tidur biarkan aku tenang.

Aku mengabaikannya namun, suara itu semakin keras

"HEY HEY!"

Suara teriakan yang berasal dari luar, aku menatap jendelaku dan melihat seseorang berusaha mengetuk kacaku dan memintaku membukanya

"Daniel-hyung?"

OoOoOoO

Kesel ga si kalian cerita saya alurnya makin gajelas tapi yaudah diikutin aja ya

Selamat membaca lagi maaf kalau saya suka late update hihi

Disclaimer: YMC, Wanna one


	4. Chapter 4 - Daniel? Who?

"Daniel-hyung?"

OoO

Lha bagaimana dia ada disini?

Aku bingung akhirnya segera membukakan jendela agar dia masuk.

Daniel segera merangkak masuk ke dalam kamarku lalu tersenyum jenaka

"hai"

Aku melihatnya kesal namun, senyum itu segera membuatku melupakan kesalku haaah~~ dasar

Aku segera mengambil selimutku dan menyelimuti Daniel. Kurasa ia kedinginan

"kau ada apa malam-malam datang?"

Daniel hanya tersenyum lalu mendekapkan selimut itu makin erat sambil menyiratkan senyum manisnya. Gemas sekali.

"Aku rindu. Jadi aku kesini he he he"

Aku menatapnya bingung. Ini sudah malam sudah hampir jam 12 dan dia merindukanku sampai harus datang seperti ini. Hmm aku harus senang atau sedih?

Aku lalu menyuruh dia naik ke atas kasurku, meletakkan buku marun itu disebelah mejaku--

"hm, bolehkah aku melihatnya?"

Daniel menunjuk ke arah buku itu dan meminta ijin padaku untuk membacanya.

"kau tahu buku ini? Kurasa buku ini banyak menyimpan banyak misteri"

"misteri apa? Aku sangat merindukan buku ini"

Tatapan Daniel membuatku bingung. Ia bukannya sangat menghindarinya waktu kemarin kutunjukkan, sekarang ia bilang rindu. Tidak Konsisten sekali. Pertama kalinya aku punya teman se aneh ini. Matanya terlihat berbinar Ketika ia mulai memegang buku itu.

"Lihat ini, aku menulis ini untuk Seong woo hyung"

OoO

Daniel tidur cukup nyenyak kemarin malam, ia pulang lewat jendela pagi-pagi sekali. Sebenarnya tidak sopan, namun ia bilang ia masuk dengan tidak sopan jadi ia harus keluar juga dengan cara yang sama.

Yasudah, bukan urusanku.

Aku harus segera ke kampus dan mengembalikan buku ini, si orang nyolot itu membutuhkan ini untuk skripsinya sebelum aku terkena semprotan dia lagi.

Setelah pamit pada ibuku, aku segera melesat menuju kampus. Menuju kelas dan meletakkan tasku disana. Seperti biasa kelas masi sepi hanya ada aku dan 5 orang anak perempuan bergosip di ujung sana. Sayup sayup aku mendengarkan

"hey kalau seongwoo oppa lulus tahun ini aku akan memberikan dia bunga terlebih dahulu"

"hanya bunga? Aku akan memberikan cokelat, kue dan sebuah surat cinta. Bunga tidak ada apa apanya"

Sehebat itukah dia. Kemana saja aku selama ini?

Aku tidak tahu bahwa seongwoo-hyung sepopuler ini. Maksudku bahkan teman-teman seangkatanku yang baru saja beberapa minggu masuk di universitas ini tahu dia.

Ya dia memang tampan sih, tapi apa aku tidak cukup tampan untuk jadi populer? Hm

"Hei, kalian tau tidak? Seongwoo oppa harusnya lulus tahun kemarin, tapi entah yang kudengar terjadi kecelakaan jadi dia tidak dapat melanjutkan sidang skripsinya. Kasihan"

Kecelakaan?

Daniel bahkan tidak mengatakan apapun tentang ini. Kupikir Ia hanya seorang mahasiswa bodoh yang menunda nunda untuk lulus.

OoO

" _bolehkah aku meminjam sebuah pulpen dan meminta kertas?"_

 _Daniel tiba-tiba memintaku mengambil kertas dan pulpen. Jadi ya kuberikan saja._

 _"Apakah ia mencari buku ini?"_

 _"iya aku akan mengembalikannya besok dia berisik sekali."_

 _"hm,kalau begitu waktu yang tepat. Akan kuselipkan ini disini"_

 _Aku melihat Daniel menulis dengan bahagia. Senyum itu terus terukir di bibirnya biar sesekali ada tergurat rasa sedih di matanya._

 _"kau mengenal seongwoo-hyung?"_

 _Aku menunggu Daniel menjawab semua pertanyaan dalam hidupku ini. Tapi dia hanya diam seolah tidak mendengarkanku, ia tenggelam dalam imajinasinya menulis surat._

OoO

Aku duduk di taman kampus menunggu si laki-laki rasi segitiga itu mengambil haknya.

Aku bosan

Sangat bosan lama sekali dia datang. Aku tidak sabar

Aku mengambil surat Daniel yang dituliskan untuk orang itu aku benar-benar penasaran apa isinya. Aku mengambilnya dari dalam buku lalu perlahan membukanya

"Hoy pendek, sudah lama?"

Sebuah suara yang kukenal sekaligus kubenci memaksaku menengadah ke arah suara itu. Tolong aku tidak pendek!

Tanpa basa-basi, ia segera duduk di sebelahku dan merangkulku dengan erat. Senyumnya rekah.

"maaf tadi aku bersemedi dulu, jangan cemberut begitu kau makin imut"

Ia tersenyum gemas lalu mencoba meremasku. Ugh orang ini.

"hyung, ini bukunya"

Seongwoo-hyung langsung mengambil buku itu dari tanganku yang juga tidak mencegahnya. Ah orang ini benar-benar.

"Terimakasih ya. Doakan aku bisa lulus tahun ini oke?"

Ia segera berdiri, mengacak rambutku lalu beranjak pergi. Aku masih memegang surat dari Daniel.

"Hyung, kau kenal Daniel?"

Sebuah kalimat singkat, namun mampu menghentikan langkah seongwoo-hyung.

OoO

Aku kembali ke kelas duduk di samping Woojin dengan wajah sedikit kusut. Mataku agak sembab terbawa suasana.

"Hey, kau kenapa?"

Woojin yang sadar dengan mataku yang sembab lalu bertanya. Aku juga sebenarnya bingung harus menjawab apa.

"tidak ada apa-apa"

"jangan berbohong. Kau habis menangiskah? Ada apa?"

Aku tidak mengatakan apapun, perlahan air mataku menghangatkan pipi. Ini bukan masalahku, tapi mengapa aku merasa bahwa ini juga masalahku. Aku tidak tahan.

Woojin yang melihat air mataku meleleh segera menarikku dan memeluk dengan erat, tangannya mengusap kepalaku sambil membenamkan wajahku di pundaknya.

"Menangislah tapi jangan sampai ketahuan, malu kalau dilihat orang lain"

Aku membalas pelukan woojin dengan sedikit sesegukan. Woojin masih menutupi wajahku agar tidak ada yang tahu bahwa aku menangis, tapi kurasa semua juga tahu bahwa aku sedang menangis. Biar saja emosiku meluap.

OoO

Selesai kuliah Woojin diam di sampingku berdiri dan menatapku dengan intens.

"kau bertemu seongwoo-hyung? Apa yang terjadi? Kau dipukul? Atau ia memarahimu?"

Woojin kelihatan cukup khawatir dengan keadaan emosiku tadi. Aduh menyesal aku harus meluapkan pada orang yang belum terlalu kukenal dekat.

"ya kalau kau belum mau cerita tidak apa. Tapi kalau kudengar Seongwoo-hyung melakukan sesuatu padamu aku tidak akan membiarkannya hidup."

"kau menjijikan, seperti pacarku saja."

Aku memberikan pandangan menjijikkan lalu memukul pelan perut woojin. Woojin mundur sedikit lalu berpura-pura kesakitan. Setelah itu kami tertawa lepas. Ah, lega sekali.

"aku akan menceritakannya"

OoO

Laki-laki rasi segitiga itu menatapku dengan terkejut. Melihat ke arahku sambil mencoba menyadari kesalahan dari pertanyaan yang ku lontarkan

Kurasa aku bertanya di saat yang kutang tepat.

"katakan dimana kau bertemu denganya?!"

Seongwoo segera mendekat ke arahku, matanya merah seperti marah. Tapi aku salah apa?

Ia mendekat lalu menarik kerah bajuku. "KATAKAN KAU BERTEMU DIA DIMANA?!!"

aku menatap dia bingung lalu sekenanya saja menjawab "bagaimana kau tahu aku bertemu dengannya? Bagaimana jika aku hanya mendengar dari orang kalau kau mengenal Daniel?"

Rasanya jawaban yang kuberikan kurang baik. Seongwoo semakin memojokkanku. Ia tidak terlihat ingin menyakitiku, hanya ingin memaksaku untuk menjawabnya.

"kalau kau memang tahu dari seseorang dari siapa kau mendengarnya?"

Mata seongwoo menatapku dengan intens tanpa melepaskan pandangannya sedetikpun.

"Aku memang bertemu dengannya"

Kalimat bodohku membuat kami terdiam selama beberapa detik.

Seongwoo menatapku, perlahan melepaskan cengkeramannya dari kerah bajuku,lalu menjauh beberapa langkah.

"Bagaimana dia bisa disini..."

OoO

Memang saya pemalas menyelesaikan ff aja begini maaf ketidak komitmenan ini maaf alur yang makin ga jelas

Disclaimer: YMC, Wanna One


End file.
